vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
79th Night
Splitting Away is the seventy ninth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. Summary When Zero confronts Yuki of how tainted Kaname is, the sight of Kaname appears from the darker side of the building. Yuki, realizing that it was Kaname, wants to go with him. Suddenly, before she can approach, Zero restrains her by her arm and then Yuki realizes that it is not the 'real' Kaname because she senses no pulse coming from him. It was only his shadow. Later, Yuki asks Kaname what his intention is, since Kaname did not come to take her with him. At the same time, Yuki hurts because Zero tightens his hold on Yuki's arm. Kaname answers Yuki saying that Yuki has become the hindrance of his plans. Despite of all his efforts, Yuki doesn't realize the change in Kaname's intention and Kaname tells her to hear the truth from Zero. In the depth of her heart, Yuki's confused because she knows Zero better than Kaname. Zero starts with expressing that he had thought Kaname would always be with Yuki. Zero then explains that Kaname released Shizuka from her prison and let her kill his parents. Kaname answers that it was only to plant the seed of hatred towards Purebloods in Zero's family and to make the twins into never-ending weapons. Zero gets angry, knowing that all this time, Kaname has only being using Ichiru and him. When Zero is about to shoot the Bloody Rose at Kaname, Yuki pats Zero's head and Kaname goes away. As Kaname disappears, Zero pulls Yuki into a hug. Meanwhile, Ruka and Kain appear at the Night Dorm but stopped by Maria. Maria uses her birds to stop them from entering the dorm and then, Aido comes. Kain says to them that they are not going to be Aido's enemy. Aido confronts them by saying that even Kain and Ruka are ordered by Kaname, he will stop them. In the middle of the fight between them, Kain and Ruka escapes. At the Sun Dorm, the students including Yori, feeling uncomfortable. Especially Kageyama, who thought the Night Class students are being suspicious recently. Yori also felt that living together with vampires is an impossible thing to do. When Kaname approaches Sara from behind, she tells him that he already ate a Pureblood on his way to her place and that it's not a big deal to him since Kaname has committed a grave sin. "One cannot turn humans who do not desire it into vampires" is the decision of the ancestors that they must never commit. Later, Kaname tells Sara that it's her turn to die, even though he wanted her to eat more Purebloods. Before Kaname can approach her any further, Takuma stops him and saying that Yuki believes in Kaname so he should go away with her and disappear. In Zero's embrace, Yuki decides that she will stop Kaname, because she is part of Kaname's motivations. Zero pushes Yuki away, echoing in his mind that Yuki should not cry for him because it is not her fault. Memorable Quotes *'' "When our eyes met...Kaname...my Kaname is right over there...and I must follow him..." (Yuki) * "My poor and lovely Yuki...you have become an obstacle to me. I’ve done so much so far and yet you still fail to realize that I’ve changed my mind...it’s alright for Kiryu to tell you the truth. To a certain extent, Kiryu, who is standing right there, is the one who understands me best." '' (Kaname) *''" How is it that I know everything about Zero...But nothing about Kaname?" '' (Yuki) *'' "I’m worried, Yuki...all this time, us and vampires...has our co-existence been hanging dangerously in the balance?..." (Sayori) * "Yuki said that she believed in you. It’s because you were the one who did all this, so there must be a reason behind your actions, right? If that’s the case, it’s not too late even now. Why don’t you just take her and disappear to some faraway place?" (Takuma) * "I seem to finally understand...if I go back to the root of everything, I’m definitely part of it. And therefore, I must stop Kaname." '' (Yuki's thoughts) *'' "It’s...not your fault, so don’t cry for me." '' (Zero's thoughts about Yuki) Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Kuran #Kaname Kuran #Zero Kiryu #Maria Kurenai #Ruka Souen #Akatsuki Kain #Hanabusa Aido #Kasumi Kageyama #Sayori Wakaba #Sara Shirabuki #Takuma Ichijo Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17